Deadly Love Triangle
by RavenVampire13
Summary: When a new family arrives in London, their butler is a demon who takes an interest in Sebastian making Claude feel something odd. Can Claude win Sebastian heart before the other demon does? Claude x Sebastian and OC x Sebastian. Please review and its been a while since I watched Black Butler so don't be mad at me when the personalities are not right.
1. First Meeting

Deadly love triangle.

They say demons don't feel human emotions, they feel only darker emotions until one day a new demon arrives and it will change everything.

Sebastian Michaelis, butler of the Phantomhive family is heading toward his master's bedroom to prepare him for the day.

"Young master, it's time to wake up." He drew open the curtains to brighten the room.

The head of the Phantomhive family, Ciel Phantomhive opened his eyes to look at his butler.

"Too bright…." Sebastian using one of his signature smiles and help Ciel get dress. Sebastian told Ciel his schedules for today. Then Sebastian heard a crash in the kitchen.

"How many times I must go with this?" Sebastian went to go get Ciel's breakfast and clean up the mess. On the other mansion, the Trancy mansion home to Alois Trancy the head of the Trancy household, the butler of the household Claude Faustus went on his daily routine too.

Claude and Sebastian are butlers, demons, and rivals. Claude hated Sebastian for a reason; he wanted Ciel Phantomhive's soul. After tasting Ciel's blood he experiences something more alluring and delicious. After the "moment "with the blood, he is determent to have Ciel Phantomhive! Sebastian vowed to never lose Ciel's soul. They both have reasons to hate each other until something changes the thought.

Another demon, unbeknown to the spider and raven demon another demon made a contract to another young lord name Lucien Dervish. He names the demon Corbin Dagon and together they started doing their business. The Dervish's former head of the family was killed in an accident so Lucien took over the family. Lucien Dervish is 14 years old, he wears gothic attire with suits, hats, and a glove which has his Faustian contract on his right hand.

A few days later, Lucien decides on to hold a ball to all the lords and ladies. He set out invitations to them. Ciel is at his desk doing some paperwork until he heard, he told the knocker to come in. Sebastian came in carry an invitation.

"Young master, this came into the mail an invitation to a ball from the Dervish family."

"I heard they are a new noble family, we will go this party to see this "young lord" and see is he any trouble or not."

On the other estate, Claude got the letter and show to Alois who also agreed to go the ball.

What everyone doesn't realize this ball is going to change everything. A few nights later, Sebastian help Ciel get ready and Claude help Alois get ready too. Ciel and Trancy arrive at the same time, they both gave "You got invited too" looks. Claude and Sebastian stare at each other with blank expressions, both lords and butlers went to the front door where they see a handsome butler with a long black hair tied into a pony tail with eyes like lavender and a butler outfit similar to Sebastian but the vest is lower.

The butler greets both lords and the butlers.

"Hello, Welcome to the Dervish mansion. My name is Corbin Dagon but you may call me Dagon."

He spoke in a low sultry voice similar to Claude but a little different that made Sebastian shivered a bit, Claude notices this but chose to ignore it. They were led to the ballroom where it has dark decorations and most lords and ladies already dancing. A young lord came to greet them; he is an albino with silver metallic eyes with a gothic entire on.

"Hello, my name is Lucien Dervish and I hope you enjoy the ball." He has a voice similar to Ciel but a bit lower. He left another word, Ciel and Alois look at each other and went separate directions.

Claude and Sebastian both sense a demon which means the human Lucien formed a contract with Corbin Dagon. Sebastian want to investigate some more but he can't. Claude is a little suspicious about Corbin too.

"Young master, may I step outside for a just moment"?

Ciel looked at him for a moment. He nodded a whisper "Don't be long."

Sebastian went outside to figure out to find more about the mysterious demon until a voice stop his thinking process.

"Well, if you want to know more about me you could have asked."

Sebastian turns around to see the Dervish butler standing at least 3 feet away at him. Sebastian wonder how he did not sense him, he must be very tricky at this.

"You must be Sebastian Michaelis, butler of Lord Ciel Phantomhive if I'm not mistaken."

"Why yes I am, but how did you know that?"

"Call it a talent." Corbin smirks at the demon before him as his move closer to Sebastian who started to back away till he was up against a tree.

"What are you doing?"

"Admiring your beauty and perfection."

Sebastian quickly blushes much to his horror, he never had somebody compliment on his body and he kind of enjoy it. He smirks at the demon in front of him.

"Well, aren't you the charmer." Sebastian purred.

"Why yes I am." Corbin purred too.


	2. Tension Rising

Corbin and Sebastian gaze at each other for a while till a voice interrupt their "moment".

"Am I interrupting something gentlemen?"

Corbin and Sebastian turn their heads to the source of the voice; they see Claude Faustus standing 5 feet away from them.

"Faustus." hissed Sebastian.

Corbin raises an eyebrow at the pair and realizes something, Claude and Sebastian have a rivalry and that information made it amusing to Corbin. Claude notice the two demons when after he was sent out by Alois and he caught Corbin making Sebastian back up against a tree and started to flirt with him which made him angry for some reason. He never saw Sebastian act that way before. He and Sebastian were staring at each other much more till Corbin broke the tension.

"And you must be Claude Faustus, butler of the Lord Alois Trancy."

Claude look at Corbin who has a smug look on his face, he raise an eye brow at him.

"You are correct." Claude answers in his monotone voice.

"Well I see I'm must be going now, I have a ball to host."

Corbin left leaving Claude and Sebastian alone. Sebastian turns his head at the direction Corbin went and thought 'He is very charming'. He smiled and quickly blushes realizing Claude is there with him. Claude stares at Sebastian while he was daydreaming about Corbin and somehow it irritates Claude.

"I'm hoping I'm not interrupting again."

Sebastian snaps out of his little fantasy to look at Claude, he turns around and blushes again. He quickly makes up an excuse to get back to Ciel.

"I need to get back to my master and you need to get back your highness"".

Sebastian went back to ball immediately leaving behind a confused Claude. Claude took the moment alone to think about what happened, he saw Sebastian and Corbin flirting and he interrupt them. Then Corbin left and Sebastian went into a little daze till again he interrupts him. He question this 'Can Michaelis be falling for this demon?' He thought a little more till he heads back to his master.

Claude return to the ball to see Sebastian getting scolded by Ciel while Sebastian bow his head to say I'm sorry, my master. Claude went back to Alois to endure the same thing but to ignore him to think about the demon who takes an interest in Sebastian.

'I must find more about this demon and how to get rid of him before he takes Sebastian away from him.' Claude stops for a moment, why he is he trying to get rid of Corbin?

While Claude and Sebastian were busy with their masters Corbin look at Sebastian for a moment.

His eyes turn their demonic color as he licks his lips.

"Sebastian, you are my promise, hope, and future. We will dominate the night side by side." Corbin whispers softly and he smirks. He can't wait to have Sebastian at his side.


	3. Blissful Encounter

Since the meeting, Claude and Sebastian went on about their duties to their master but their minds were not entirely focus on their jobs.

Sebastian was just finishing his chores when his mind went to Corbin and he frowned. 'What is wrong with me, this demon humiliated me and right in front Faustus. Well, he was rather charming, good looking, and quite amusing.' He thought with a smile on his face. 'Am I falling for him'?

Mey-rin, Finny, and Bardroy notice the smile on Sebastian's face as they pass him.

"He must be happy about something".

"Mey-rin is right; I've never seen Sebastian so happy". Finny finished with a smile on his face.

At the Trancy estate, Claude was working on his tap dancing till Corbin came to mind. 'In all my times as a butler and having a strong rivalry, I've never see Sebastian get flustered by another man let alone another demon. He must be falling for him'. Claude finished his thought with a frown on his face.

"I must find a way to stop Dagon for advancing on Sebastian". With a determine look on his face.

At nightfall, Sebastian put Ciel to bed and say goodnight to him then he went to the kitchen to start on Ciel's breakfast. A moment later Sebastian shivered when he sense an aura but he ignore it, and then the aura got stronger by the minute. He checked around the manor then he check outside, he went to the forest as he walks till the aura was gone.

"Hm, that's odd".

"Well, it took you long enough". Sebastian turns around to find Corbin inches away from him.

"I'm apologize to interrupt your duties but I'm must speak to you".

Sebastian raises an eye brow at this and frowns a little. Corbin began to talk again.

"What do you think of me"?

Sebastian went wide-eyed for a moment to think of answer then he reply.

"Well, I think you are charming for a butler".

"Are you sure that's all you think of me"? He asks with a devilish smile on his face.

Sebastian blushes at Corbin, Corbin can tell that he is lying and that makes him angry and humiliated at the same time. He was so wrapped up with his thoughts that he did not notice Corbin appearing behind him. Corbin wraps his hand around his neck and the other around his waist.

"You think I'm charming, handsome, and amusing". He purrs in his ear. He continued

"And what on my thoughts on you Sebastian, you are a beautiful raven with crimson eyes that shine like the moon".

Sebastian went limp when Corbin is holding his body and he heard what Corbin said about him and he smile.

"You are the romantic Corbin, that's what I enjoy most about you and I must say you're a pure delight".

Corbin laughs and grabs Sebastian's chin to allow him to look at his face. Corbin and Sebastian stare at each other for a moment till he leans closer to Sebastian for their lips to meet. Sebastian eyes went wide when Corbin's lips met his own. His eyes flutter close and he unconsciously wraps arms around Corbin's neck and Corbin wraps arms around Sebastian's waist. Their kiss became more heated when Corbin bit Sebastian's bottom lip for an entrance, Sebastian comply and open his mouth for Corbin's tongue to enter his mouth. A few moments they both pull away to get a quick breath then went back to their kiss till one of them mutter something.

"You are such a great kisser".

Corbin stopped the kiss and he smiles at Sebastian.

"Why thank you".

Sebastian opens his eyes to see Corbin kissing his neck and when he reaches the collarbone he let out a moan.

"Aah".

Corbin immediately stops and he smirks, Sebastian enjoying this and he sounds so beautiful. Sebastian looks at Corbin and quickly blushes, he was so wrapped up with his 'blissful counter' he nearly forgot about his duties.

"I must be going now….." Sebastian went back to the manor leaving Corbin alone. 'Soon, my Sebastian '. Corbin thought with a devilish smile on his face.


End file.
